Humility Lesson
by Miss Moonshaedowe
Summary: Know-it-all Wesley doesn't know when to stop mouthing off, and in frustration, Worf does the unthinkable!


Wesley was sitting in the brig of the USS Enterprise, where he was guarded by two Starfleet security officers. He had been sitting on his small cot for nearly an hour. Worf was on his way to discipline him, but he was mostly angry at Geordi for stopping their experiment halfway through, resulting in an explosion that took the warp drive down and put his mother and captain Picard, who had been observing behind the engine room railings, in sick bay with plasma burns. Wesley was mad that Geordi had sabotaged his experiment and lied to Worf and told him that he was responsible for the accident!

Worf finally arrived and dismissed the guards. He looked at Wesley through the cell force field and furrowed his large Klingon brow in determined anger. After a few beats, he lowered the force field and stepped inside. "Worf," said Wesley, "Geordi was lying, he's the one who stopped the experiment before the trionic phase variances could be stabilized and caused the anti-matter phase inversion-" but before he could finish he was cut short.

"Silence Wesley! Show some honor! I have spoken to Geordi and he told me everything that happened" shouted Worf. "You have once again disobeyed orders by acting on your impulses and disregarding the chain of command!" Wesley started to respond when Worf shouted again, "What made you think you had the right to change the equations before starting the experiment without first consulting Geordi? He was in charge of this experiment and he is your superior officer!"

Finally Wesley could speak "I just changed the numbers to fit my trionic warp conduction theorem I've been working on in class, if he'd just looked at my numbers he would see that the phase harmonics synch with the nucleonic wave front!"

Worf responded gruffly "If Geordi had looked at your numbers he would have seen that they interfered with his own modifications to the warp field and you would not have caused the theta particle explosion. Geordi has graduated Star Fleet Academy, as well as warp physics classes you are not even eligible for yet. He has done more work on warp engines and made more improvements than anyone in Starfleet! If your experiment had finished without being shut down it might have destroyed the entire ship! You should have gone to him for his superior experience and knowledge, as well as for reasons of protocol. Do you not understand?!"

Wesly calmly responded, "Look, if you'll just listen to my theorem you'll see that-" but Worf cut him off.

"Don't you realize you put Captain Picard and your own mother in danger? Data is offline because his positronic circuits have fused together and he was on the other side of the ship! Your thoughtless actions and disregard for Starfleet procedure have gone too far this time!"

Wesley angrily interjected "With all due respect, SIR, my equations can synchronize the wave front and the warp field harmonics if you would just listen-"

He was cut short with a violent cry from Worf, "That's Enough Wesley, you have disgraced your honor enough and shown that you do not understand why you must follow the chain of command. Since you are willful and arrogant I am going to break you like a wild Klingon razorstallion! I am going to dominate you the way Klingon kings had to dominate their rival warlords so you will know your proper place in the command hierarchy!"

Before Wesley could even Worf suddenly flexed and his muscles rippled like air over the hot desert sand and his uniform shirt was shredded by spike like protrusions coming from his shoulders and chest! His forehead ridges also bulged into terrifying life, and Worf seemed to double in size and muscle mass! He even roared, "RAAAAAHHH!" and a terrible gleam entered his eyes and he looked at Wesley who was too confused to react. Suddenly Worf sent a mighty hand chop that cracked Wesley on the side of his spine, rupturing internal organs and shattering his vertebrae to powder! Wesley was immediately sent into a world of torment, and while he was crying and focusing on his current physical pain, he failed to notice that Worf's uniform pants were getting tight at the seams. Wesley was only brought back to the world from his inner world of pain when he saw Worfs cock spring into life like a viper! It was a large as a human's lower arm making a fist at the end, and Wesley was suddenly filled with fear as he recalled reading history books about ancient criminals who committed a crime called "rap" or "rate". Just like he had read, Worf turned him over and ripped off his trousers without a second thought. He pushed the head against wesley's brown flower, and without warning forced himself entirely in with as single push! Wesley's resistance failed instantly as his body worked to accommodate the gigantic intruder, and his body forced him to relax to prevent his insides from being rent apart with Worfs thrusting, in spite of his mind wanting to clamp down and force it out. Finally Wesley could only cry as his mind realized that this was going to happen and his body began to move in time with Worf to accommodate his actions.

"UHHNG! HOLY SHIT" screamed Worf, but since it was in Klingon it sounded like ten men dying! He continued to thrust, building up power and speed like an anti-matter powered piston, while Wesley's body was slowly destroyed beneath him! Wesley started by screaming, but it degenerated into mere wails, moans, grunts, and finally a dim, bass rumble from the depths of his bowels as he was engulfed by the raw animalistic power that radiated from his commanding officer. To Wesley's surprise he became hard himself, and when Worf reached the peak of his arousal, the head of his penis swelled to twice it's size, stimulating Wesley's prostate! Each thrust pounded and bruised his sensitive interior flesh, but the feeling was too much! He came, and before he could catch his breath he came again while Worf pounded furiously until he climaxed himself, unleashing his stream deeper inside Wesley than anything had been before. It shot out of him like a hose with a power spray nozzle. At some point in klingon evolution, nature had determined that the best way to ensure the propagation of the species was to make the male's orgasm so explosive that it filled every nook and cranny of the female interior and ensured pregnancy. Because of the power of his spray, it was short but more fulfilling than ten little cums.

Worf finally got up and looked at Wesley and his small amount of semen. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed in a tone so booming and bassy it was strange even for the deep voiced Klingon. "You came very little, Wesley, even for a human, and you also came more than once, like a woman". Wesley could barely acknowledge him or respond because his mind was in a fog of lingering pleasure and agony. "Now lay there and let your bones knit themselves back together. When they have done so, you may call your mother and go to sick bay to have your bones and organs repaired correctly, if you try to go before your spine has knitted naturally, I will have to repeat this lesson until you are properly submissive. This is my order, and you will obey the chain of command because as your superior officer I have decided what is best. Now, since you were good and did not try to fight me, I won't fill out an incident report and have you kicked out of Starfleet Academy. Good day Mr. Crusher, I'll see you on the bridge tomorrow." And with that Worf left Wesley to hours of pain and a lifetime of wisdom.


End file.
